1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit arrangement comprising an odd number of cycloconverters and, in particular, an odd number of direct cycloconverters supplied from an AC network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one circuit arrangement of the above type, the converters are arranged in a symmetrical m-phase Y-connection and are connected to a symmetrical m-phase load, omitting a direct connection between the Y-point of the converters and the Y-point of the load. The phase voltages at the load each have a predetermined periodic waveform and together form a symmetrical system. The control units of the m cycloconverters are fed by a control or regulating device which supplies m output voltages of periodic waveform. These output voltages are such that the output voltage of each cycloconverter includes a periodic waveform which contains the waveform of a voltage which corresponds to a given phase voltage at the load and also the waveform of at least one harmonic of uneven order divisible by m.
The object of the present invention is to improve the power factor on the network side in the above-described circuit arrangement.